A study of the cost, feasibility, and effectiveness of training and utilizing preventive dentistry aids for the deliveryof caries preventive agents and techniques in a three-year, school-based program. The objective of the proposed study is to determine the maximum level of prevention of caries currently achievable in a school-age population at a cost level acceptable to the average U.S. consumer.